


Raw 生吃

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News FPF, Grave | Raw (2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Raw, Bites and Wounds, Cannibalism, Human Flesh, M/M, Non-Explicit, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Poor Oliver, Psychopaths In Love, Scars, everything is implied
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 一个深夜日作业日不出精神很不稳定的产物《生吃 Raw》AU，原作超级好看五星推荐：https://www.douban.com/doubanapp/dispatch?uri=/movie/26653833/，结合了报告扣吃掉Bobby The Stage Manager及其鬼魂的脑洞。这个段子基本就是电影结局部分的胡乱套用，逻辑是什么我不知道。说不好是囧扣还是扣囧。也许更偏扣囧。小囧例行垫背食人梗注意！天雷！OOC！只是满足个人恶趣味,不接受请不要往下拉





	Raw 生吃

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287484) by Julia Ducournau. 



——  
  
  
  
风波终于显示出即将平息的迹象，这件耸人听闻的案件即将宣判。  
  
几天前Oliver刚去探过监，Stephen Colbert就穿着囚服戴着手铐坐在对面，一缕头发垂在额前。他看起来冷静了很多，Oliver几乎没法把他和新闻里那个犯下谋杀兼食人罪行的可怖凶手联系起来。看到英国人的身影，Stephen狡黠地勾起嘴角，抬起被束缚的双手和他打了个招呼。那个频频出现在民众噩梦里的满脸鲜血的恶魔，倒是笑得像个吃到了糖的孩子。  
  
Oliver从他那里要到了所有感兴趣的信息。他会回去整理成深度报道加以发表。这或许是他最后一次见到Stephen。这个州没有死刑，但Oliver很怀疑州里到底会不会准许这么一个极端者保外就医甚至保释。  
  
Oliver必须写完他的报道，于是决定找另一位当事人谈谈。  
  
门铃响过两次，Jon Stewart穿着灰蓝色的浴袍，神色疲惫地带Oliver走向室内。Oliver注意到，对方人中下到上唇中央的位置有一个显眼的粉色伤疤，像是不小心和某种食肉动物过分接近而被咬掉一块的痕迹，看起来已经有些年岁了。而他的眼睛——Oliver意识到那和浴袍一个颜色，像是什么人刻意挑选的——因为密布的血丝而显得有些歇斯底里。矮个子的中年男人温和礼貌地朝记者笑了笑，朝餐桌旁的座位比了个“请”的手势。两人面对面对坐在餐桌两头。  
  
“……能和我谈谈Stephen Colbert吗，Stewart先生。”Oliver滑稽的粗眉友好又小心地抬了抬，他尽量显得不过分唐突，“他在狱中——呃——接受我的采访时，经常提起你。”  
  
Jon的脸上有了一瞬的失神，他的表情突然带上了一种怜爱，随后又变回隐隐的悲伤。他清了清嗓子：“他是……怎么提的？”  
  
Oliver不安地动了动："他说他犯罪的动机……是因为你。"  
  
Jon用手遮住了脸，难以承受似的搓揉着眼睛周边的位置，大声叹了口气。  
  
“可以解释一下他为什么这么说吗？”Oliver追问。  
  
Jon的动作停下了。他把双眼藏在掌心后面，似乎是在思考如何回答这个问题。几秒后，他拿定主意放下手，直直看进Oliver的眼睛。  
  
“你知道吗？”残缺的嘴唇勾出一抹悲哀的笑意，“他不是个很容易接触的人。我们第一次接吻的时候，我就知道了这一点。”  
  
Jon开始动手解浴袍的腰带。Oliver微微瞪圆了眼睛，不知道对方打的是什么主意。对方解完腰带后捏住了浴袍的两片前襟，视线始终没离开过他的脸。  
  
“他为了不继续放任事情发展伤害到我，就选择了别人妥协自己终极的愿望。也就是说，本来要死的人，其实是我。”  
  
男人突然松手，任由浴袍的上半部分滑落，暴露出伤痕累累的躯体。那些陈年的咬痕和撕裂伤触目惊心，透着毁灭和欲望的力量爬满Jon的皮肉。有一个靠近心脏位置的程度惊人，看起来还非常新。  
  
Stephen的杰作。  
  
Oliver的胃部一阵抽搐，只能紧闭双眼扭过头去。  
  
那是一个人用自己的肉喂养另一个人的痕迹。  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
